Birthday at the sweets shop
by DWmanga
Summary: Schezo's birthday arrived and the twins wanted to make the birthday party special, since this is the first time they celebrate their cousin's birthday in Primp Town.


Birthday at the sweets shop

"Jet! Wake up! It's ten o'clock!" cried Valentina, shaking a sleeping Jet.

" What's wrong…?" asked a sleepy Jet.

" Today is March 16th! Remember?" asked Valentina.

"Oh! Cousin's birthday! Gosh, he's turning 17 !" cried Jet.

"Glad that you remember! We need to close the shop today in order to think about cousin's birthday party!" said Valentina.

" Okay, sis. Let me put a close sign on the shop's door," said Jet.

The twins went to their shop quickly and put a "close" sign on their sweet shop's door. Then they met Arle, Rulue, Satan and Suketoudara in the shop to discuss about their cousin's birthday.

" We would like to make this birthday special. Hmmm… let's make a cheesecake for his birthday cake!" suggested Jet. "Like original recipe, we'll use cream cheese and honey, but this time, we might add a little cream too."

"We can use the candies you sold as snacks," said Arle.

" Do you think we should make a blueberry cheesecake? I think the color of blueberries really suits him," said Rulue.

" Sure, but we need to make a large, rectangular one," said Valentina.

" When should the party start? Perhaps half past two?" asked Suketoudara.

" Sure. Let the party last for two hours," said Jet. " Satan, can you help us write the invitations?"

" Leave it to me," said Satan.

" According to our sweets bar chart this year, the most popular candy is jellybeans. We'll use the top eight candies as snacks then," said Valentina, showing a bar chart.

" Let me see…the top eight candies were jellybeans, peppermints, marshmallows, popcorn, lollipops, hard candy, gumdrops and nougat," said Arle.

" Me and Jet will make the cake, while Satan will write the invitations. Rulue and Arle will decorate the shop. Suketoudara, do you know how to use our candy machine?" asked Valentina.

" Yes, I do," said Suketoudara.

" Then can you help us make these candies?" asked Jet, giving Suketoudara a list, writing the candies for the party.

"No problem, but what flavors do I need to make?" asked Suketoudara.

"They're on the list as well," said Jet, heading to the kitchen.

They gang started working—Valentina and Jet made the cheesecake, Satan wrote invitations in pink, heart-shaped papers, Arle and Rulue decorating the shop with ribbons, large bows ,balloons, and a banner writing " Happy 17th Birthday, Schezo!", and Suketoudara making the candies with the candy machine.

"We must make a large one," said Jet to his sister. " How about having some blueberry sauce on top of the cheesecake, then spread cream on the sides of the cake, finally sprinkle some almond flakes on the cream, what do you think?"

"Good one, Jet," said Valentina.

The twins made the cheesecake—first, they made the crust by combining melted butter and crushed chocolate biscuits. Next, they made the cake, mixing cream cheese, a little cream and honey.( The desserts in Sweet V.J. Wegey usaually use honey instead of sugar) Then they pour the batter into the mold and bake it. Finally, they made the blueberry sauce and decorated the cake.

After a few hours, all the characters finished their duties. They cleaned up and wait for the guests. The first guests were Amitie, Klug, Rider and Sig. They bought their presents.

" Your present looks great, Amitie. I'm sure Schezo would love this," said Suketoudara.

"Now you four must put your presents here and find a place to hide,: said Valentina, pointing to a spot near the entrance.

After all the guests arrived with their presents and hide, Valentina and Jet turned of the lights. Then they hide behind the candy machine.

"I wonder how will cousin feel when he saw the his birthday cake. He never had a cheesecake as a birthday cake," whispered Valentina to Jet.

"I think he would be surprised," whispered Jet.

On a street somewhere in Primp town…

"Where's Valentina and Jet? I wonder if they forget my…" before Schezo could end his sentence, a citizen walked by and said, " Schezo, your cousins told me to remind you that they would like to meet you at their sweet shop."

" Oh my, don't tell me they're…" Schezo could guess what the twins are doing. He ran quickly to the shop.

The clock stroke half past two. Schezo entered the shop, which was dark and quiet.

"Hello?" said Schezo. Then he turned on the lights and…

" Surprise!" everyone shouted.

"My god! I've know this is why the twins wanted me to meet them here," smiled Schezo.

Everyone had a balloon on their hand, even Schezo was given one. Then the light were off again.

"What's going on ?" asked a nervous Schezo.

" Happy Birthday to cousin…." sang Valentina and Jet. They carried the cheesecake onto the table. The cheesecake's top had exactly 17 candles. Valentina and Jet's hands had a balloon too.

"Wow…this is the first time I had a cheesecake as a present," said Schezo.

"Of course, remember what our father said? Cheese suits people who love arts and crafts, and you are the one!" said Jet.

" Make a wish and blow the candles," smiled Valentina.

Schezo closed his eyes. Then he blew the candles. After this, the lights were on.

"Now, what do you want to do? Open the presents or cut the cake?" asked Jet.

"…I would like to open the presents first," smiled Schezo with his face slightly red.

Schezo got the most presents he ever had: He got 30 presents!

Here are the characters and what they gave to Schezo:

Amitie—A puzzle

Raffine—A purple puyo plush

Sig— An atlas

Rider—A large smurf plush( The Smurfs is Schezo's favorite character)

Klug—A pair of blue sunglasses

Ms. Accord—A CD of Eurovision 2013 songs

Oshare Bones— A navy blue bow tie

Yu and Rei—A book of riddles

Ocean Prince—A light blue dolphin phone strap

Onion Pixy—A light purple and turquoise striped beach towel

Dongurigaeru—An indigo spade( one of the patterns in play cards) pendant

Lemres—A jar of Quality Street sweets

Feli—A yellow green notebook with a green four leaf clover on the cover

Baldanders—A box of mochi ice cream

Akuma—DVDs of the Smurfs(movie) and the Smurfs 2

Arle—A book of how to speak French

Carbuncle—A waffle maker

Nasu Grave—A Cascada photo with Cascada's autograph (Schezo is a fan of Cascada)

Suketoudara—An electric piano

Zoh Daimaoh—A book about Europe

Rulue—A rainbow colored fan

Satan—An indigo plastic recorder

Skeleton T—A box of red tea bags

Draco—Blue Chinese costume(Both top and trousers)

Witch—A cat head shaped pillow

Ringo—A fruit basket

Maguro—A takoyaki maker

Risukuma—A book about Chemistry

Ecolo—A woolen vest

At last, Valentina and Jet's present was opened by Schezo. This time, tears fell from Schezo's blue eyes—He got a light blue photo album from his cousins!

The photo album contained photos that have Schezo in them. Most photos are Schezo with the Madou characters, or with his cousins. There were also some photos taken in Primp Town, with some Primp Town characters or characters introduced in Puyo Puyo 7.

" Thank you, my lovely cousins. This is the best present," said Schezo. " I also need to thank all of you too. These presents were great." After finishing his sentence, he gave all the males a hug and a kiss on each female's forehead. Arle's face even became red when Schezo kissed on her forehead.

" Alright, let's cut the cake enjoy ourselves now!" said Schezo.

"Yo!" said everyone


End file.
